MadaSaku drabble bin
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: A place for all my MadaSaku drabbles and random short fics. Au, time travel, anything and everything can be found here!
1. Chapter 1

**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought I'd share with you all. If you're interested in sending me any, my tumblr name is 'stonemedusa' and I'm happy to write up any Sakura pairing you send my way!**

* * *

Madara watched from a distance as the pinkette slowly peeled off her shirt, her tanned skin glowing in the afternoon sun.

He couldn't help but slowly move closer, his feet had a mind of their own…

Her unusually dark pink hair had a strange shine in the light, her body facing away from him as she pulled down her skirt, her body only clad in her blue bra and panties now.

He was only feet away at this stage.

She turned slightly her body bending sensually forward as her hands grasped the sides of her panties.

"Sak-"

And the pink hair fell from her head, the unusual colour hitting the ground as she froze, her head slowly turning to face him as blond unruly hair stuck up in random directions. Wide blue eyes and whisker marks met Madara's sharingan as the Uchiha froze, his face paling as the boy before him laughed nervously, standing and turning to face him, the badly stuffed bra uneven as a coconut fell out and rolled between the two silent men.

"…"

"…"

Sakura's fist sailed through the air and nailed the Uchiha in the face, her triumphant cheer mingling with her mentors as they came out from hiding, his unconscious body prone and unmoving as they stood around him.

And that, children, is the tail of how Madara Uchiha was defeated.

* * *

"You forgot you could use henge, didn't you Naruto?"

"…"

"…"

"Shut. Up. Kakashi-sensei."


	2. Chapter 2

**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought I'd share with you all. If you're interested in sending me any, my tumblr name is 'stonemedusa' and I'm happy to write up any Sakura pairing you send my way!**

* * *

It'd been a shock to his system when she first struck the ground before him, her lithe body ducking and dodging his attacks as he retaliated. He couldn't say it wasn't appreciated though, he had been looking for a worthwhile battle.

Her form was nimble, her movements quick and precise with every jab of her fists or swing of her legs. Such a simple looking woman, little more than 18 at the most if he had to guess, the only outstanding features about her were her hair and eyes.

Yet the power she held in those small hands made him shiver, his movements matching hers as he mirrored her every step.

Three to the left.

High kick.

A leap to the right.

A jab with her fist.

Her flowing movements lulled him into a state of calmness, his mind flashing back to the days he'd do this with his teammates. The only difference was that she happened to be trying to crush his skull and kill him.

She leapt for him and he dodged to the side, his hand skimming her form as he ducked under her, her outraged yell music to his ears.

If she didn't wish to be touched, she should have guarded her side better.

Every nin knows that, she was just lucky he hadn't taken out a kunai.

Appearing across from her again as she swung at him, he picked up his pace, deciding to take the onslaught and finish this so he could get closer to the downed ex-Kyuubi host.

But she just kept dodging, weaving and ducking under his every attack, her form not even breathless as she tried to get closer to him, tried to end him. Her previously dull eyes came to life, fire burning within as she avoided his gaze, her pink hair trailing behind her every movement.

She was keeping up with him.

Him.

Uchiha Madara.

He didn't think he'd ever seen something so attractive before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought I'd share with you all. If you're interested in sending me any, my tumblr name is 'stonemedusa' and I'm happy to write up any Sakura pairing you send my way!**

* * *

His wife was violent on the best of days and apocalyptic on the worst.

And it'd only gotten worse when the mood swings hit.

It honestly wasn't his fault, he knew that, he just wasn't used to holding his tongue around her, they used to share every little thought that crossed their minds.

How was he supposed to know that questioning her sudden appetite for marshmallows would set her off again?! It was a simple question, nothing more nothing less.

She'd swung around to face him, her eyes blazing with the fire he loved so much, then picked up the nearest object and threw it at him.

It was a knife.

She'd thrown a _knife_ at him.

Pregnant women were _slightly_ more intimidating than he'd been led to believe.

He'd been sitting outside the bathroom listening to her sob loudly for the past ten minutes and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now.

Damn hormones.

He'd be glad when the kid was born, maybe she'd go back to her normal, slightly less destructive self then?

"MADARA! Go get me the marshmallows, I need to wallow in self-pity!"

"Yes dear."

Good lord he hoped this would be over soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: MadaSaku. (AUs are ok) The day Madara Uchiha admits he's jealous of a cat will be the day he saves his head and becomes a monk.**

**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought I'd share with you all. If you're interested in sending me any, my tumblr name is 'stonemedusa' and I'm happy to write up any Sakura pairing you send my way!**

* * *

She'd gotten a cat.

A freaking cat!

It shed everywhere and always scratched up his shirts when he came over to see her, the little devil had even puked in his shoe!

He'd have made it disappear months ago, but she'd gotten so attached to the ugly little thing.

He didn't want her upset just because he couldn't control himself.

But that DAMN cat was out to get him, silently gloating as it sat in her lap, her hands running endlessly through its fur.

That stupid thing was ruining his alone time with his girlfriend and Madara was fuming.

This was the third time this week!

That little grey rat needed to get off _HIS_ girlfriend's lap and go do something constructive.

Like hide in a closet and not come out for a week or two.

Those hands were meant to be touching _his_ hair, and that smile and loving look was supposed to be directed at _him_.

Not that fur ball.

He wasn't jealous of a cat.

He just wouldn't mind if it suddenly happened to go missing.

Maybe Sakura would get over it?

"Madara-kun, stop glaring at Mr fluffy, he's trying to sleep."

"Hn."

Mr _Fucking_ Fluffy

The bane of his existence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought I'd share with you all. If you're interested in sending me any, my tumblr name is 'stonemedusa' and I'm happy to write up any Sakura pairing you send my way!**

* * *

At first glance Madara Uchiha appeared intimidating, downright terrifying and dangerous on his off days. The sight of his wife always had people shivering, fearful for her safety as she stood smiling happily at his side.

'He's so large and dangerous, obviously in a mob of some kind!'

'He could break her by looking at her wrong, that poor woman, does she know she can get help?'

'She's obviously forced, is it obvious? Such a waste of a nice woman…'

They couldn't have been more wrong.

SHE wasn't the one they had to worry for.

He was.

Because he'd do absolutely anything for her. If she asked it, it was done to perfection. A drink from the waiter? He'd get it personally. A new dress from her favourite store? He'd hold her other outfits and tell her how beautiful she looked. A new set of panties for their more…private moments? He'd make sure they were her favourite brand and style.

He'd do anything for her, and he'd never even deny it.

'Does your wife cook?' Only if she wanted to, they usually split it 50/50, but he had no problem spoiling her with desert or breakfast in bed.

'Does she have a job?' Head nurse at the Konoha building, 3 years running and still going strong. He was so proud of her for that, he knew he'd never be able to stomach it. He enjoyed his…'business dealings' too much to give them up.

No, he loved his wife dearly and would gladly kneel before her if she so much as asked.

He wasn't whipped, he just loved her with all of his black heart, and he was willing to do anything to prove it.

People who thought otherwise were in for a very rude awakening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought I'd share with you all. If you're interested in sending me any, my tumblr name is 'stonemedusa' and I'm happy to write up any Sakura pairing you send my way!**

* * *

Tsukuyomi was the simplest way to get the pinkette out of his path, to stop her from healing everyone he tried to kill. So he trapped her, locked her in her own mind and vowed that he'd put her out of commission himself.

So he did, he ventured into her mind, expecting to find her pinned to the giant cross he'd so easily constructed.

What he didn't expect was to be ambushed by one very pissed of pinkette and one very frustrated shadow like woman.

He'd…never seen anything like this before.

Even Hashirama had fallen to this technique.

Curious and slightly irritated, he parried them away, giving himself room to really see the situation. There she stood, a shattered and mangled cross in the background, her pink hair wild in the non-existent wind.

And her mirror image stood right next to her, the black and white copy, fuming as it muttered threats and curses.

Odd.

That was the only thing he could find to describe the situation he was in now.

Unwilling to examine this curiosity anymore, he tried to pull out of her mind.

Tried.

The shadow cackled loudly, hissing and spitting at his shocked face as it grew in size, grabbing his now dwarfed form from the ground. The real pinkette just watched in silence as her copy brought him to its face, her echoing laughter sending a chill down his spine.

What was going on?

"Don't you like it here Madara_-chan~_ you could call this out…defence against people like you, people who like to twist another's mind._" _The real Sakura stated, suddenly just as big as her copy, smirking down at the now helpless man as her inner decided to dangle him upside down, his black hair and armour messing up at this shift.

This was…impossible…

"**Madara-kun, don't you like it? You haven't said a word! I want to hear you **_**scream.**_**"**

"Just like you were going to make us~" they continued to taunt as the man found his voice.

"Are…you related to Zetsu by any chance?"

That question turned the situation into the longest 72 hours of his life, the two women glowering down at him.

When all was said and done, when he finally snapped back to reality, she was still standing before him, her determined expression melting into a horrified and furious one.

She was…interesting.

Jumping away as she swung at him in a rage, he smirked, his eyes spinning to life once more as he continued to put distance between them.

He'd definitely have to look into her profile when he took over Konoha, maybe even study her mind and try to figure out exactly what that phenomenon was.

She would be an asset if her mind wasn't corruptible, maybe even a potential ally once she was shown the light.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought I'd share with you all. If you're interested in sending me any, my tumblr name is 'stonemedusa' and I'm happy to write up any Sakura pairing you send my way!**

* * *

She hadn't made it in time.

She'd been delayed for too long and because of that…

She hadn't been inside Sasuke's Susanoo.

Sakura Haruno, team 7's medic, was trapped inside her own mind.

The stillness and instant silence around her had been the only warning she'd had before she'd accidently looked to the sky.

* * *

Everything was fuzzy.

The soft grass below her felt warm as the sun beat down from above, the warm breeze ruffled her short hair and the familiar smell of _home_ surrounded her.

Her eyes adjusted to the harsh sunlight as one of her hands lazily raised to her face, slowly rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she let out a small content sigh.

She loved days like this, days where she could just relax somewhere quiet with a new medical book and read for hours on end.

Leaning further back into the warm body behind her, the pinkette smiled as the arms around her middle tightened slightly, the dark haired man's soft breath sounding as he nuzzled into her hair. His own locks draped over her shoulder as he mumbled softly, his back leaning against the tree behind them as the leaves above them blocked some of the afternoon sun.

Looking before them and out over the village, Sakura closed her book and put it to the side, placing her hands onto her loved as she shook of the faint sense of uneasiness.

There was no need for that, everything was perfectly fine.

She was content.

"Sakura…" His deep voice softly whispered to her as he blinked awake, moving to rest his chin on her shoulder as he looked out over the village with her.

"Yes Madara-kun?"

"Sakura-chan…"

"Hmmm?"

* * *

Kakashi watched in horror as his female student froze, her eyes locked on the moon above them as she was slowly wrapped up and lifted from the ground along with the rest of their army.

"SAKURA!"

She was smiling.

She looked so content

"MADARA YOU BASTARD, LET SAKURA-CHAN GO!" Naruto screamed in rage as the pinkette's face nuzzled into the material that was slowly surrounding her, her smile growing as her face was finally covered.

* * *

"You'll never leave me, will you Sakura-chan?"

"Never. I'll stay with you forever Madara-kun."


	8. Spirited away crossover

**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought I'd share with you all. If you're interested in sending me any, my tumblr name is 'stonemedusa' and I'm happy to write up any Sakura pairing you send my way!**

**Spirited away crossover!**

* * *

Sakura wasn't particularly fond of her new job, but it was needed. She couldn't keep wandering anymore, especially after her home had been destroyed.

She needed somewhere to settle, to dig in her roots and grow strong again.

So she called in a favour from Tsunade, the owner of the bathhouse, and conned her way into getting a job and keeping her name.

It had only taken one little bet and she'd had a secure job for as long as she wanted it. It was a little known fact that Tsunade could never turn down a bet, even if she_ ALWAYS_ lost.

The pink uniform clashed horribly with her hair, but as much as she detested it, Sakura knew she could put up with it for her own stake.

She knew better than to push her luck with Tsunade, she'd already upset the woman enough for this decade.

Making her way to the gardens that would be under her care, Sakura eyed the small shed the older woman had scathingly told her would be her home.

Whatever, she didn't really care.

The young woman settled in quickly, already watering flowers and raking paths as her little home aired out, the years of dust blowing out with the wind.

"Miss."

Whirling around suddenly as the voice called again, Sakura cocked her head to the side and raised a questioning eyebrow at the young man before her, his black and grey clothes accenting his short, spikey black hair.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked quickly, her face paling as she bit her bottom lip.

She wasn't used to dealing with people, especially people that looked her age.

They were scary.

They were bad.

"Tsunade asked me to make sure you were settling in. I'll take me leave now." And with that he was gone, his back fading from view as he made his way down the dark hallway.

What a weird man.

* * *

The days continued on like this, with her silent seclusion and his unexpected visits.

Each day the strange man would show up, sometimes not saying a single word, sometimes just nodding to her and turning away.

He was strange.

Different.

But still scary.

Everyone was.

She knew better than to trust them again.

Not after last time.

Visitors to the bathhouse would often come to her garden to relax, their loud voices and obnoxious manners always driving her into her small shed, her pink hair disappearing behind the door just before they set foot into her little paradise.

Some would call for her and try to coax her out, others would simply scoff and ignore the small form as she locked her door.

They were scary.

Not to be trusted.

* * *

After a particularly busy week in the bathhouse, Sakura sat scowling at the ground, her stomach growling as she huddled closer to the bushes, trying to hide from view.

One of their guests had complained about her actions to Tsunade.

And because of that, she was locked out of her shed and deprived of food until the guest left again.

That was four days ago, and they still hadn't left.

She was so hungry and cold.

Huddling closer to the bushes as footsteps sounded down the small path she'd just raked clean, Sakura cringed as they got louder and louder.

It was going to happen again.

She was too exposed.

They were going to come with their axes and saws, with their cutting and chopping.

She could still feel the chunks of wood hitting the ground as she silently cried out for them to just stop.

This was bad.

People were bad-

"Miss…"

It was him.

The strange man who came to stare at her daily.

Raising her head slightly as he edged closer to kneel next to her small form, her brows scrunched in confusion as he held out a small wrapped object.

"Eat." His voice spoke quietly, his hand moving closer to her as she eyed the wrapped rice ball.

No.

She couldn't…

"You're wasting away, you need to eat."

She shouldn't trust him.

"Miss…"

She shouldn't…

"…Please?"

"…Sakura." She whispered out, her voice soft as his dark eyes widened and flashed red, his cheeks flushing as her small hand brushed against his as she daintily retrieved the offered food. "My name is…Sakura."

"Sakura…" he mumbled as she placed the wrapping on her knees, her form still huddled as she picked up the rice and slowly ate it.

It was…good.

"It's nice to meet you Sakura…" Her eyes turned from her food, green clashing with black that slowly turned to red as he gave a small smile, his cheeks still flushed. "My name's Madara."

It was a nice name.

"Thank you, Madara."

Maybe…

Maybe she could trust this one.


End file.
